


Snore

by Starchains



Series: Random Prompts [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchains/pseuds/Starchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lussuria and Bel bond before a mission, Varia style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snore

Lussuria jerked awake as he felt something touch his face. Opening his eyes, he saw little Prince Bel standing over him with a pillow.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Lussuria asked, in his best stern-mom voice.

"You snore," Bel told him in a matter-of-fact voice, as though that answered everything and Lussuria was an idiot for needing him to explain at all.

"You don't try to smother people because they snore, Bel," Lussuria told the resident genius.

"Why not? I tried it on Rasiel when he snored and no one complained."

Lussuria wasn't going near the twisted relationship Bel had with his biological family. He was fairly sure that he didn't want to know.

"If you smother your team mates, no one will want to work with you." Lussuria realised his mistake the moment he finished speaking, as Bel's face lit up with a genuinely delighted smile. It was more disturbing than his usual wide grin, which Lussuria hadn't thought was possible.

"Besides," he rushed on quickly, "If you try to smother me, I'll have to break your arms, and you won't be able to help tomorrow."

Bel pouted. "I came all the way out here, and I'm staying in this hotel that isn't even fit for peasants, let alone royalty. I've earned the kill, Luss!"

"I know, Bel. If you go back to sleep, and don't try to kill anyone except our targets, I'll take you shopping afterwards and we can get those boots you were looking at." Lussuria was tired, and if bribery would work, then bribery it would be. Besides, Mammon was fond of Bel, and would let him write it off as a business expense. It probably wouldn't even be a lie – Bel always ruined his shoes when he got carried away.

Bel's face brightened again. He was a cute boy, really, despite his oddities. He leapt onto Lussuria, who tensed instinctively, ready to crush Bel's spine if he moved wrong. Bel didn't make any aggressive move, however, simply wrapping his arms around Lussuria and nestling his head under Lussuria's chin.

"Thank you, Luss!" And then he settled down, still cuddled up with Lussuria, apparently quite ready to sleep there. Lussuria sighed fondly before he wrapped an arm loosely around the young prince, who snuggled even closer, and closed his eyes.


End file.
